I will follow you into the Dark
by Jari-chan
Summary: What starts just like an ordinary mission ends up in a tragedy... Seabird
1. Prologue

**I will follow you into the dark**

**Important: **Samlastva is a fictional place! So are Cassandra (I don't know anything about Lee's family life or if he already has a niece…) and Kayle. And actually I do not own anything, except the idea to this story, which is based on a nightmare I had some time ago..'''

Thanks to Youji-chan for Beta reading!

Established Relationship: Shark & Hawk; Axel & Lioness

Here we go:

**Prologue **

It was still too early in the morning than that Mister Lee would be able to say that he had the full attention of the team. But that would still change.

He had called the teens from their beds and then ordered them into his office. It was an emergency, so he didn't care, that today was their day off and everybody had something better to do. „Sleeping" was probably on top of the list. Lee almost grinned as he looked at the sleepy faces. But there was no reason to be happy. There had to be something to happen, quickly. Before any more time was lost. "I am sorry that you had to come here so early", Janus Lee pushed his glasses to cope. "But this is a real emergency." The reaction to his words consisted of a general murmur. "This morning I received this. Just take a look at it." Lee pushed a small CD-ROM into the drive of his high-tech computer and on the giant screens, which were everywhere in space, began to flicker.

On each monitor appeared a blurred image. The pictures showed a train compartment, it once had been very pretty. But now, everything was broken. The window was battered, the upholstery tattered and everywhere laid shredded wood. Then appeared the face of a girl. Her light brown hair was bound to plaits, the green eyes trembling in fear. The cheeks, where few freckles were seen, had scratches and were reddened. This girl was afraid."Uncle Janus", she began to speak. Her voice trembled. "Please help me! Please, I beg you. Help me!" And then the transmission broke. After everybody had recovered from the shock, Lioness broke the silence: "You have a niece?" Lee sighed and turned his back on others: "Yes. Her name is Cassandra Lee." "She is really cute," Hawk said, stepped on a chair and then called heroic: "Do not worry princess! Your hero will come and rescue you!" Shark grinned: "Oh yes, will you?" And then the chair, Hawk was abusing

turned around and cast off the ego, which at high speed crashed into Lee's desk. Mister Lee went on: "She wanted to travel through Russia. With the train. From Moscow to Samlastva, a trip of two nights. The train arrived in Moscow just as planned, but not my niece. Everything I have from her is this CD-Rom. In the same train simultaneously transported a secret cargo and therefore it was nonstop monitored. But at midnight the train disappeared from the radar and appeared on it again three hours later. After that the trip went without further complications. The exact same train departs today from Moscow to Samlastva. And I want you to find out what is going on. Indeed, the rumors say that people often disappear during this trip. " The command was so explicit that the Alpha team was on a trip to Moscow a short time later.


	2. All that I've got

First chapter. I hope you like it )

**1. Chapter - All that I****'****ve got**

Through the speaker sounded Mister Lees' voice, which explained that on their necks were attached small chips, which allowed the team to understand, read and speak Russian. In addition, they were inconspicuous contact with the other members. Lee then sent them a card on which the various stations of the train were drawn.

Axel took a look at the map. "Between midnight and seven a.m. the train stops at no train station, neither in the second night", he then said."You're right, Axel. And by seven o'clock, you will also arrive at Samlastva . You have two nights and one day time." Then Lee was silent a little bit too long. "To get useful information**, **I smuggled you into the train. Everyone has a specific task assigned. Axel, you are the second engine driver." Axel nodded in agreement. He would make it somehow. At least this was just a train. "King, you have the task of making the train go on." King blinked a little confused. "You have to shovel coal." "This train is operated by coal?" He asked incredulously. Lee grinned. "Yes, mostly. Lioness", he then went on with his orders. "You're the conductor and control the tickets. Pay attention, always stay in motion and keep the whole train in mind. " Lioness also agreed and Axel was satisfied that she got a fairly secure work. He smiled. And otherwise she would certainly know how to help herself. Mister Lee now turned to Hawk: "Hawk, you are a simple passenger. But try to make contacts and… " Mister L. babbled on, but Hawk had other things in his mind. 'If Lee wants someone to establish contacts, why do I have to do it? Shark could do this better… " When his thoughts rambled on Shark, his heart somehow got warm and easy. Hawk briefly shook his head. Not now. Not now. Anyway ever since they got…. together… he somehow changed. Where has his Ego gone? Whenever they were together, he forgot the whole world and then when he woke up alone, he had to pull himself together, so that the others didn't notice. But it seemed like he was very bad at this… Lee finally was finished with his speech and turned to Shark. "Shark…", the boss said carefully. "Yo, Mr. L, what do I have to do?" "So, Shark," Mister Lee said slowly. "The secret transports at the train… Are prisoner transports. That would be your task. " Shark lifted an eyebrow. "I go to the criminals? Cool!" "There are dangerous criminals", Lee admitted. Hawk couldn't believe it. "Shark has to - WHAT?" And everybody has heard it… Hawk was sure that he just got a little smaller, as he fell back into his seat. 'Damn…' King laughed: "Is there someone worried?" The mood brightened up. Only Hawk didn't participate. Still, he looked just at the clouds below them. If he would have been a little more attentive, he would have noticed how blessed Shark grinned. It's cold in Moscow, everybody knows. But for a sun-drenched surfer, it's hell. Shark had wrapped his arms tightly around him and stepped from one leg to another.

Hawk silently laughed to himself. Shark looked so cute, he would love to go over to him and pulled his Shark near him, so he no longer had to freeze. But unfortunately this was impossible, realized Hawk, as someone slapped him a travel bag into his face. He stood in the queue, the ticket for the train ride in one hand, some luggage in the other one. It would be long, very long time before he had survived behind this torture. Hawk took another look at Shark. He waited that a study colleague of Mister Lee's came to get him and somehow attached him to the criminals, which traveled, according to Mister Lee, in an extra-wagon at the end of the train.

Hawk didn't liked the idea of Shark left all alone with murderers, rapists or both.'The only one whose allowed to touch Shark's sweet ass is me!" Hawk was just about to think, how he could rescue Shark, as he saw Lioness waving towards him.

She wore an uniform, which was equipped with certain items, that made clear, that in the next few nights she had to control countless tickets.

King stepped aside her, his clothes already changed. He wore broken and dirty things and a shovel on his shoulder. Did Hawk err or seemed King to be pleased that he could shovel coal?

Axel had just disappeared in the crowd to go to the top of the train, dressed up like a typical engine driver. Of course not without giving Lioness a farewell kiss. 'As if it's for the last time you'd see her', Hawk twisted his eyes. 'Whose Lover is locked up with the murderers?'

Speaking of Shark. He was gone. Hawk's heart beat a little faster. Was he already in the prisoners-wagon? Imprisoned and all alone? 'Why doesn't Lee meet the criminals himself? How could he just do this to Shark? What are we? Private detectives? This is definitely NOT written in our contract! OK… We have no contract… But anyway!'

Hawk jerked, as someone typed on his shoulders. He just wanted to snarl at one of those annoying tourists, when he realized, that Shark had made it through the crowd of people, just to change a few words with him before the big trip started.

Shark wore a long black coat. Hawk examined him and Shark laughed: „I know black is not my color. But I can't run through the station in prisoner's clothes. Right?"

Then he pointed to the wagon door. „I think you should enter. And I should also go back to Uncle Doc now. Dude, I'm excited!"

Shark was acting like a little child before Christmas.

Hawk dropped his travel bag in the train, but before he could turn around and tell Shark, that he has gone completely insane now, this somebody put something into Hawks hands and disappeared with a „See you later!" back in the turmoil of the Russian Station.

„Yes, sure, we'll see us in the Hereafter", Hawk muttered and tore his way too heavy bag in the next compartment. He didn't know that these words soon become reality…


	3. Whispers in the Dark

Next part  
Thanks to Plastiq Banny for beta reading :3

**2. Chapter - Whispers in the Dark**

An older couple lifted its head, as Hawk sat next to the window and established his luggage under the seat. But then, they continued discussing. According to the chip in Hawks collar their discussion was about, whether it was necessary, to belt up during a trip to neighbor Stavlisko.  
"Stavlisko? Strange name", said Hawk to himself. But he thought everything in Russia was strange. Maybe it was because he still couldn't forgive Lee.  
'He will make it, the oldie said. He will make it. Oh yeah!'  
Hawk let his eyes wander across the masses of people at the station. How they were embracing and kissing each other, read the newspaper, entrained and got off the trains or just stood around and waited.  
'I should trust him more. He is not mine…… although somehow… '

And the Hawkster got lost in his own thoughts again .The recorded message aroused him from his trance. The couple had devote to various activities, she knitted as if she knit at the Olympic games and he read the Russian newspaper. On the last page there was an article about Kassandra Lee. Inconspicuously he translate the article. At least Garrets inventions were good for something. But unfortunately he couldn't find out more than he already knew. Disappointed Hawk waited for the train to leave the station.

Suddenly he remembered, that Shark has put something in his hand and he still was holding it.It turned out to be Sharks chain, he was always wearing.'Idiot…', Hawk thought and stowed his new treasure carefully in his bag. He would give it back to Shark at the end of all this.There were only a few minutes until departure. He still could run away. But no, Hawk didn't want his Shark to be alone.There was a hard push and slowly, slowly the rain rolled onHawk looked at his clock. He would meet the others by ten o'clock to talk about what happened until then. 'I really have much to say…'

Suddenly the peace was destroyed, as someone opened the compartment door with a violent jerk.The guy, who had opened the door, peeked in and asked in English: „Is this seat taken?" He wore a thick coat and a even thicker scarf. In his brown hair hung snow.It seemed, as if the Russian couple didn't speak a single word English, because after staring at the guy, they went on doing the things, they were doing before, without responding.Hawk nodded. „Take a seat."

The other sat down next to Hawk. „You're not Russian, right?"  
"No," Hawk answered. He wasn't in the mood for talking."So, where are you from?"  
"Landmark City."  
"Oh, I knew someone from Landmark. By the way, I am Kayle. You are?"  
A hand appeared in front of Hawks face. Angrily he pushed it away. The only one who was allowed to do this was busy with criminals.  
"Hawk", Hawk answered short. Kayle chattered some uninteresting stuff and Hawk watched how the station started to move, and with it all the people on the station. Hawk decided to check out the train, and if it's possible, even to find Shark. It is not easy to walk around in such a fast train without bumping into other passengers or to trip over luggage or to keep the orientation.  
'Just walk backwards…… Backwards! Why does this train look the same all over?'

But the more Hawk removed from his own compartment, the shabbier got the inventory. There were also fewer and fewer passengers, so soon Hawk could walk through the train without being detained.During his walk Hawk tried to catch some snippets of conventions. But actually all he heard was unusable. So he gave this part of his plan and focused on finding Shark.

'I won't use trains anymore for the rest of my life!', Hawk thought grumpy, while looking around in an empty compartment. No people were around.

And where his own compartment was… Hawk hadn't any clue. 'I hate my life right now…'But still Hawk went on with walking down the never ending train. Until he suddenly stood in front of a door. A report was fastened on this door:

_Entering forbidden!During excess no one does care_

'Either the chip broke down, or the person, which wrote that, hasn't ever seen a school from the inside.'Hawk shook his head and pushed the sliding door aside, ignoring the warning.Rules are there to be broken.

On his way Hawk had to cross a dangerous looking bridge. The train juddered and twitched, under him dangerously near the snow-covered ground, Hawk was able to see through the many rusty marks and holes. 'Perhaps the meaning of the warning was, that no one cares, if this bridge crashes down and I got hit by this stupid train…'  
Nevertheless he carefully set one foot before the other, always the broken bridge in the view.

Assuaged Hawk let the door close behind himself and sighed even more assuaged, as he felt the hard ground under his feet. But this feeling of ease ended, when Hawk took his view off the ground.  
First Hawk didn't know what he saw. It was too surreal. Hawk found himself in a room, which was only lit up by a few neon tubes, the voices of the train and his breath resounded in the empty room.  
A shiver run down his spine, when he saw the rust-red marks, which covered the whole area. Until Hawk realized that the red on the walls wasn't rust. It wasn't rust, but dried blood.

Hawk felt bad and dizzy.  
He wanted to go back. Back to Landmark City. Into his own room. And Shark would be there too…

'Shark!' Hawk nearly panicked. What would happen to Shark? No, without Shark he wouldn't go anywhere!  
The room wasn't really big, but Hawk had never felt hat lonely before in his life. The other sliding door seemed miles away. 'That's advanced loneliness…'

His hand suddenly touched something cold and iron. Hawk nearly screamed out, but he realized, that this something was only the door. He finally reached it…

On this door hung another paper with a warning, but Hawk didn't make himself the trouble to translate it. He just didn't care.Carefully he opened the sliding door and took a look around. There wasn't much to be seen, but some strange noises. So someone, or something, had to be over there.

'Everything for love…!' Hawk crept through the door, as quietly as possible. Since this area was very badly lit, too, Hawk could press himself into the shadows and take a better look around. Actually the whole thing looked like a normal passenger compartment, however the carpets were torn out and only the naked ground remained. The passenger compartment were re-designed to…

… Prison cells.

The whole inventory was pulled out and sealed with heavy iron bars. Hawks heart missed a beat. Or two. So he had found the wagon with the criminals. Shark was here somewhere around.'Poor Shark… This really isn't a place for him to be…'

Hawk made a careful step outside the shadows. He had to be really carefully, at least he didn't want to be discovered.  
Although… he and Shark together in one cell… not bad… Really not bad… Hawk pushed those thoughts aside and whispered Sharks name. no reaction.

„Shark?", Hawk tried again.„Hawk? Is this you?", he heard a well-known voice from somewhere.„Shark!", Hawk took a look around. „Damn it! Where are you?!"„Right in front of you…"  
Hawk immediately turned around and looked directly into two sea-blue eyes. He was relieved, that Shark was alright.  
Shark was sitting on the floor and looked up to Hawk. „What are you doing here?"  
„Well, what am I doing here? Looking after you!", Hawk whispered.Shark grinned: „Dude, it's so boring in here, that I may will die out of boredom!"

Hawk however couldn't think of this all as amusing. Shark wasn't allowed to die!  
„Don't worry", Shark still grinned and Hawk forced himself to smile. Yes, Shark could make it!  
Then Shark let himself fall on the back, accompanied by the noise of a chain. That was the moment, when Hawk realized, that Shark was bound to a rather short, but the thicker chain, which disappeared somewhere in the dirty ground.The blonde noticed the horrified view of his friend, and laughed at him.

„They have to keep us in here somehow, right? So they locked us with these things, so we don't run away. It hurts a little bit, but soon I'm free again." As Hawk took a closer look, he saw, that Shark wasn't even wearing shoes. Barefoot, as always. How could Shark only bear all this? With this chain around his foot he could barely reach the iron bars between them.

Hawk bent his knees slightly to be closer to his lover. Shark set up and put his hand to the iron bars. Hawk gently touched Sharks fingers. 'I love you', Hawk thought. But he couldn't speak them out. He knew he was a coward, but he had never told those words to anybody and if, then they were only for purpose. But this… this was something serious. Or however you can call that thing between them.

Suddenly their idyll was destroyed by quiet voices and steps on the floor. „You have to go…", Shark said. Hawk didn't want to. But Shark was right. What would happen, if they found him here?

Hawk stood up and just wanted to go, as he turned back. „If something happens, call me!"Shark nodded and Hawk went back through the terrible room, back to his wagon. 'I love you, Shark. Someday I will be able to tell you, just not now… Just not now…'


	4. Baptized in the River

Well, the story goes on. Nothing really happens in this chapter o0'  
Okey, I wanted to thank you all for your comments. & Also thanks again to Youji-chan and Plastiq Banny for beta reading. Let's go

**3. Chapter - Baptized in the River**

After wandering around in various compartments and carriages of the train, Hawk gave it up to find his compartment ever again.  
He leaned at the wall and looked how the landscaped passed by.  
"Your ticket, please," he suddenly heard a voice behind him.  
"Hey Lioness, I can't find my compartment no more," murmured Hawk without turning around. Lioness laughed.  
"Well, anyway, I wanted to talk with you." Now she had Hawks attention. Willy-nilly.  
Lioness pervasively looked at him with her golden eyes. As Hawk did not respond, she broke the silence: "He means much to you, doesn't he?" Hawk looked out of the window again. It probably made no sense to deny it. "Is it so obvious?"  
"No, even more than obvious. Hawk, you two are not that good at hiding your feelings for each other."  
"Great, we're a couple. And what will you do now? Running away screaming or throw us out of the team?" 'At least we would get out of this hell-train, then', Hawk thought.  
But Lioness just smiled. "Hawk, do you really think of us as so narrow-minded? You're happy together, right? Then everything's alright!" To Hawk it was clear that in this moment Lioness was only thinking about Axel. 'Well, alright then...' "Oh yes, Hawk", Lioness still smiled. "I think this guy over there is looking for you."  
She pointed to Hawks compartment comrade, trying to show Hawk where his compartment was. "Oh, my compartment ..." he murmured and left Lioness.  
As he got back, Hawk realized that the couple no longer sat in the compartment. Even their things were gone. "I scared them off," said the stranger sneering. "Now we got more place for us!"  
While Kayle was louning around on the oppisted bench, Hawk thought ironic: 'I hope you didn't kill them…"

Kayle talked and talked. Hawk was just half listening. Actually, he should be looking for more information about the case "Lee's niece". But he just didn't feel like doing it. 'What are we? Private detectives? Sherlock's employees?'  
The train went by leisurely. Outside the window it was cold and dark. Kayle was still talking. Until the name "Cassandra" fell. Hawk listened up. Of course, there were lots of Cassandras in this world. But maybe…?  
"Cassandra ...?", asked Hawk, playing interested.  
Kayle stopped. "Cassandra was ... is ... or was ... but somehow ...my fiancée," he stammered.  
Hawk leaned forward in order to fake interest. "What happened?"  
Through Kayles eyes went a wide range of emotions. Fear, confusion, horror and sadness. After a few seconds the impression of sadness remained. "She ... disappeard. Just like that", he sighed.  
In a crash course on "body language", which Hawk took in order to get a role in a movie (he obviously didn't get it), he had learned that the subconscious perceives it when somebody lies. And in this case something just wasn't right. And Hawk had to find out what it was. Even if the information he'll may receive wouldn't be useful.  
Companionable he put a hand on Kayle's shoulder. "Will you tell me what happened?"  
Kayle looked at Hawk with sad eyes. "She wanted to go on a journey... with ... with this train to Samlastva. But she never arrived..."  
"Cassandra Lee?" Hawk asked carefully.  
Kayle startled back. "Why do you...?"  
'So, this guy is Cassandras fiancé. These are interesting news!'  
If he could find out more, he would definitely be the center of attention later at the meeting of the team members. And that was definitely something good!  
Meanwhile, Kayle had pulled out a photo, it showed Kayle with Cassandra Lee.  
"I am here to find her," muttered Kayle and looked away.  
"Me too," said Hawk hesitating. "Her uncle has ordered me to."  
"You haven't done that much by now ..."  
Ouch... But now he had made a full step forward. "Now I'm no longer alone, right?"  
Kayle smiled. "Right."  
In this moment Hawks chip in on his collar flashed. Quickly he turned away, so Kayle wouldn't notice anything. But he was talking again like a conveyer that produces sushi.  
Hawk accepted the call and a "Hey Hawk" let his heart beat faster. "Shark? Is something wrong? Are you alright?", Hawk whispered a little bit too overprotective.  
"Nah", said Shark at the other end of the train. "I'm bored." Hawk rolled his eyes and hoped that Kayle was still so busy with his talking, so he wouldn't realize that Hawk wasn't talking to him, but somebody else.

"Shark, you shouldn't ..."  
"I know", he replied. "But it is sooo boring in here!"  
Hawk could have embraced Shark right away. But what was he able to do in this situation? "I will talk to you again as soon as possible, okay?", whispered Hawk.  
"Key ...", and so Shark switched off their whispered discussion.  
Hawk took a careful look at Kayle. He was silent now and looked out the window with an earnest look. Suddenly, Hawk felt queasy. Was it really just a stupid accident that he met Cassandra Lees fiancé?

The journey driftet by, and soon it was time for Hawk, to meet at the settled place with the others, to discuss what would happen next.  
It was actually exactly the same procedure as in the other direction. Everywhere people stood in the way, suitcases lay around in the hallway and because of the drive of the train Hawk was losing his balance, again. Of course he was too late ...  
There was a wagon only for the staff, this wagon was also the meeting place. Since Hawk was not actual a member of the staff, he carefully had to squeeze through the sliding door.  
The facility was comfortable, with carpets, chairs and drinks. Axel sat at a round table and held Lioness' hand. King sat next to them and rubbed his arms and legs, he had the hardest work of them all. Hence he also had a whole legion of sandwiches in front of him.  
"Sorry people," said Hawk and sat down on the only free chair. "A lot of baggage in the way..." Shark was missing. Lioness laughed. "I know."  
It was only the weapon she was wearing under her uniform which suggested that she wasn't a real attendant. Unless it was usual for russian attendants to wear guns…  
Axel, as the leader of the team, began: „So, what's new?"  
And Hawk told what he heard...


End file.
